


Collateral

by BRBChurch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feral Derek, I'm just gunna go ahead and make a nest out of these same damn tags as last time, Knotting, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Ooooooh gosh where do I even begin, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Voyeurism, come join me in my sad nest of sin, implied sexual slavery, loan sharks being bad people, these tags are where I live now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRBChurch/pseuds/BRBChurch
Summary: In a shady underground business, there's a beast who is kept for disposing of... disloyal cliental. A boy who made a bad business deal starts refusing to make payments. He gets thrown to the beast.The beast has some fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mean I don't even know what to tell you guys at this point. I swear to god I'm working on that sequel to AKD, but somehow I did this first instead? And I guess I'm just making myself happily at home in the feral!Derek noncon tag?
> 
> It was never supposed to happen this way. I like happy fluffy fics, I swear. How did it end up like this?
> 
> (it was only a kiss, it was only a kiss)

It was a ruthless business run by ruthless men. 

They had to be, when their jobs were to screw over as many people as they could. It wasn’t something that could be talked about out in the open, and it definitely wasn’t legal, but it was a way to make money and claw your way to the top. 

Some would call it profiteering, but that made people feel so unnecessarily dirty about it. Loan shark was somewhat kinder, but still set potential clients on edge. Anyone really looking to get ahead in the game referred to it as unregulated loans. It sounded safer, as if they were just barely skirting the law, but still doing so within the realm of safety. 

In actuality, there was nothing safe about it. In fact, it was set up to be just the opposite. It was, from start to finish, a trap. A trap that so many well-meaning but financially unlucky people stumbled into while just trying to keep their heads above water. That’s how the game even worked in the first place, by luring in people who had no other options, with their backs against the wall and nowhere else to turn. 

It was a system that worked. With no legal system to protect them, all funds were quickly and quietly sucked out of their clientele. 

It’s not as if anyone could go to the law enforcement and report what had happened, since doing business with black market loan sharks was itself illegal. Anyway, most of the people who approached them had already had bad experiences with the legal system, which was why they were poking around in the dark for illegal loans in the first place. No, anyone who stepped into their offices was well and truly screwed from the get go.

Especially those who ran out of funds early or grew a spine and began refusing to make payments.

Such was the case of the boy currently being dragged down the hallway by several large men, kicking and swearing the whole way. He seemed like a smart kid, but not smart enough not to take a bad loan in the first place. That’s why he had been targeted.

Like so many others, he had essentially been screwed by the system. His father was in law enforcement and had been injured in a car accident and remained comatose. His insurance had covered his hospital bills initially, but there was a time limit on how much the insurance could cover since the injury hadn’t happened while in the line of duty. If his father had been shot while on a call, his bills would have continued to be covered. It was simply bad luck that he had been injured while he was a civilian and not an officer. Now his child was drowning in debt with increasing desperation. 

As an unemployed eighteen year old college student, no one in their right mind would have given the boy a loan. As soon as he was approached about an unregulated loan, however… there were so few things a child wouldn’t do for their parent. The kid was obviously intelligent, but his situation was clear.

It had taken a very short amount of time for him to try and put a foot on the breaks. He was in over his head and he knew it. He wasn’t the first to try and back out of a contract, though, and they were very skilled at persuading clients to keep to their end of a bargain. 

Unfortunately, the kid was determined to stick to his guns. He wanted out, and he threatened to approach his father’s contacts in law enforcement to help him if he had to. 

Sometimes, they just had to know when to call it a loss. It was a pity, since the kid was young and they could have surely kept sucking his bank account dry for the next twenty years or so. But it was time to cut ties.

There were very few times when work was halted among the top executives of the company at the main office branch, after all they didn’t get to the top by sitting around and doing nothing. But an ‘executive viewing party’ was one such occasion that warranted a small break. 

A few memos were passed around, and the executives would one by one excuse themselves from whatever they were doing and make their way in a timely fashion to the second level basement. It was a place where very few employees were allowed, and even fewer employees knew what it was used for. Only very special clearance got someone out of the elevator on the second level basement.

It was, for the most part, a very long and sparsely lit concrete hallway that ended at a set of heavy double doors. There were several doors that lead off of the main hallway, but those were not for executive use. Anyone of importance made their way straight to the double doors at the end of the hall. 

What the doors lead to was a sort of viewing room, large enough to comfortably seat about twenty people, with armchairs facing towards the far wall, which had been fitted with a large glass window. The window ran the entire length of the wall, reached all the way to the ceiling and stopped only a foot or so above the floor. There was a wet bar along the side wall, providing drinks and dishes of mixed nuts that might be found at a sporting event of some kind. 

The men inside milled around and chatted in a good-natured way, although there was an undercurrent of excitement and anticipation growing with each passing minute. They all waited patiently, although every pair of eyes flicked toward the glass window now and again. It had been several months since their last viewing party, and everyone was understandably impatient. 

After many long minutes, there was the sound of grating metal and a hush quickly fell over the men. Each man hurried to find a chair and those seated in the front row leaned forward to peer eagerly through the glass.

The window looked out into an even larger concrete room, which had two doors at opposite ends of the room. Both doors had small glass windows in them as well, although at head height and only large enough for someone to look through. 

One of the doors had swung outward into the room, which had been what the men behind the glass were waiting for. A moment passed where nothing happened. It was so silent in the room behind the glass window that the creak of a chair and the faint rustle of someone’s suit could be heard. Then-

A large man prowled out from beyond the door and into the contained room. He was standing on two legs, but was hunched over in an animalistic sort of way. In fact, everything about him was somewhat animalistic, from his dark, wild hair, to his extended claws and fangs, to his deeply red eyes. His lack of humanity was accentuated by being completely unclothed. 

A deep threatening snarl vibrated into the viewing room through the intercoms placed on either side of the window. It was a savage, hair-raising sound and silence behind the glass was broken as the men in suits began to make vaguely excited noises to each other.

It had been an exciting find, even within the black market. Alpha werewolves were known for their nearly unbreakable control, so to be able to acquire a feral one had been a rare opportunity. The beast’s name was Derek, and he was everyone’s favorite “employee”.

Owning an alpha had come with a unique set of challenges, of course, such as building an enclosure that would successfully contain him and hiring a security team who could handle him, but the purchase had been entirely worthwhile. To date, theirs was the only underground loan agency that could boast literally feeding their disloyal clients to a werewolf. 

Honestly, it was cathartic in a way that nothing else quite was. When in a high stress line of work, there was nothing more satisfying than watching a feral beast tear a man to shreds while sitting mere feet away (behind reinforced glass, of course). It gave a rushing sort of power to decide who lived and died by the Derek’s hands, and then watch as a life was snuffed out. It was a niche enjoyment, certainly, but it happened to suit everyone in their line of work fairly well. No one climbed to the top of their company's ladder without somewhat of a disregard for human life. Speaking of which-

The second door opened with a screech of metal on metal, and the boy from earlier was shoved roughly into the room. He tripped over his own feet and stumbled forward a few steps before catching himself. As he straightened, he caught sight of the room’s other occupant and froze. 

Derek had been used for this purpose so many times that he actually had a predictable pattern. First, he would intimidate, which he was currently already doing. He increased the volume of his growl to fill the entire room while making unbroken eye contact with his victim. The effect was utterly terrifying.

The boy remained frozen, which was the most advisable thing to do in his situation, in terms of survival (which was not the point of the activity, but there was no way to tell if the boy had figured that out yet). 

Then something in the boy seemed to snap. He turned and dashed back to the door, only to find that there was no handle on his side. Instead, he began beating his fists against it and screaming curse words at a tremendous volume. 

Turning and running was possibly the worst thing that he could have done, and one of the executives behind the glass window laughed gleefully, while several others shook their heads condescendingly. Whereas Derek normally would have continued his intimidation tactic by slowly stalking forward, his predator instincts were immediately triggered by his fleeing prey and he lunged forward after the boy.

There was actually a dent left in the metal door as Derek threw all of his weight onto it. It would have to be replaced later, just like many doors before it. The boy’s brains would probably be splattered onto the door as well, if he hadn’t thrown himself sideways along the wall at the last second. The move didn’t buy him any time.

Derek was on top of him in a flash. The boy screamed as Derek dug both hands into his shirt and flung him effortlessly halfway across the room. He tumbled on the concrete like a ragdoll and didn’t have any time to pick himself up before Derek was on him again. 

The alpha crouched over the dazed and groaning boy and grabbed him by the front of his now shredded shirt again, hauling him up towards Derek’s mouth. 

This was the moment that all of the executives were waiting for. Deadly sharp teeth were going to sink down into tender flesh and the utter bloodbath would begin. A man seated towards the back of the viewing room clapped a few times, hailing Derek’s blunt use of force. 

Typically they had to sit through the process of Derek stalking his victims around the room first before they were able to move on to the real violence. Seeing blood from the get-go was a welcomed change of pace.

There wasn’t any blood, though. Not yet, anyway. Derek had stopped with his jaws open inches away from the boy’s shoulder. He hovered there for a moment, unnaturally still for a predator that had already caught its prey. An oddly unfocused look passed over his face.

Closing his jaws slightly, Derek leaned down and appeared to be sniffing the boy’s shoulder. He paused, then followed the line of the boy’s shoulder up to his neck, dragging his nose along the boy’s pale, exposed skin. He rooted his nose into the skin just below the boy’s ear and kept his face there for several long moments.

Questioning noises began to pass back and forth between the executives as bloodless moments dragged on. This was very far from Derek’s normal range of behavior, which should have included some dismembered body part by this point, and yet there he was, face still pressed non-violently into the boy’s neck. The boy, for his part, remained stalk still. 

As Derek finally drew back, the unfocused look in his eyes seemed to clear, and a look of intensity replaced it. The boy below him made a sudden, surprised noise and jerked backward as far as he could. 

It had become apparent that while Derek had been hunched over sniffing the boy, the alpha had become extremely aroused. His cock hung thickly between his thighs, flushed a dark rosey color and just as large and threatening as the rest of him. 

The boy made a strangled sound and tried to push himself further backward along the floor away from Derek’s reach, but Derek caught him by the upper arm and yanked him back. There was a burst of renewed activity as Derek began enthusiastically shredding the boy’s clothes and pulling them from his body. The boy also became very active, flinging his arms and legs out in an attempt to hold Derek off while trying to simultaneously twist away. He failed on both counts, whereas Derek was quite a bit more successful, managing to rip the very last shreds of clothing from the boy’s body.

A quiet sort of interest began growing behind the glass window. Now that the situation had turned undeniably sexual, new qualities about the boy at Derek’s mercy became apparent. For one, his skin was lovely. He was a slightly built, waifish thing, wrapped in delicate white skin and painted all over with charming little moles. He looked entirely breakable next to Derek’s muscular and unforgiving physique. 

The small noises of distress he was making as he was manhandled were equally appealing. 

The power disparity between them was completely intoxicating to watch. Derek easily flipped the boy onto his belly as if he weren’t struggling and squirming at all. The boy had began a panicked sort of dry sobbing and scrabbled at the floor with both hands, still trying futilely to pull himself away from his werewolf captor, although he made predictably little progress. 

Derek, unbothered by the struggling, took hold of the boy by his waist and roughly tugged him up onto his hands and knees. Then he shifted his hands down lower to grip the boy’s hips. The sexual excitement of the alpha was now unquestionable, as long ropes of slick had begun drooling out the tip of his cock to pool copiously on the floor. 

On a biological level, it was fascinating to watch the situation unfold simply to see the sexual nature of an alpha werewolf. Werewolves kept a low profile in the world, and very few people had the chance to observe such a thing firsthand. 

Tears were slipping down the boy’s face as Derek used his thumbs to part his cheeks and expose what was, although hidden from view due to their current angle, probably a very small, pink, quivering hole. 

The alpha wasted no time in ducking his head down into the boy’s crevice, and the men behind the glass were gifted to the sight and sound of the boy writhing and squealing under the assault. There was no doubt as to what the alpha was doing between the boy’s cheeks. The boy’s entire upper body had flushed red and he was taking high pitched, hiccuping little breaths.

Derek stayed down on the boy for an almost absurdly long time as the boy twitched and shivered, only pulling back once or twice to lick his lips before delving back in. The flow of tears had now stopped, and the only sound coming out of the room were small gasping breaths and occasional whimpers.

Through his haze of unwilling pleasure, the boy’s eyes wandered to the window for the first time since he had entered the room. It was unusual to have someone from the containment room staring into the viewing room from the other side of the glass. Derek had long since figured out that he couldn’t get through the glass and no longer paid any attention to the men behind it.

Deek’s victims, on the other hand, typically ran towards the glass at some point to scream and plead to be let out the the room. It was always inevitably mere moments before their blood was splattered all over the window.

The boy under Derek was the first one to stare through the glass with something other than panic on his face. If anything, he looked dazed and disoriented. A moment passed before he seemed to comprehend just what he was seeing. 

Understanding eventually dawned on him, and his eyes widened as he gaped at the men who watched him from the viewing room.

Humiliation colored him an even deeper shade of red and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away. Shame and betrayal were probably burning through him as his fellow human beings sat and watched him forced to submit so sweetly to a savage beast. 

None of the executives were bothering with the pretense of being unaroused. While some men were merely tenting their suit pants, the vast majority of the viewing party had elected to open their trousers and get their hands around themselves. After all, they were here to enjoy the show.

After a seeming eternity, Derek drew himself away and straightened up. Keeping one hand where it was, he pressed his other hand into the back of the boy’s neck, forcing his chest down to the floor, leaving him with his back bowed and his ass very appealingly on display. 

With the boy in prime mounting posture, Derek moved forward, his dick bobbing heavily. He curled himself over the boys back, and with a powerful flex of his buttocks, thrust inward. 

Underprepared as he was for such an intrusion, the boy cried out and shifted somewhat as if trying to struggle, but with Derek curled over his back and a hand pressing down on the back of his neck, the boy was helpless to do much more than slide his arms along the concrete floor. 

Completely undeterred, Derek pressed into the boy as deeply as he could and brought their hips flush together. Then he immediately set into what could only be called pure, animalistic rutting. He snapped his hips forward so sharply that the sound of their skin slapping together could be heard clearly in the executive viewing room. 

It was harsh and brutal and utterly erotic to watch as Derek so thoroughly dominated the powerless boy pinned below him. The sheer amount of slick precome that leaked out of Derek’s cock had been stunning, but even when combined with what must have been profuse quantities of saliva, it couldn’t have been enough to make his entry pleasent for the poor boy.

The sight of the forceful penetration alone had been enough to push half of the viewing party to orgasm, but with Derek’s enthusiasm for mating the boy, the rest of the party followed soon after.

The stamina of an alpha werewolf was something to be remarked upon. Derek continued his frenzied mating of the boy long after the last man behind the glass finally reached climax. Now the executives watched in silent amazement as Derek jackhammered steadfast into the moaning boy without any signs of fatigue.

At some point the pained whimpers and yelps of the boy transitioned into somewhat breathless gasps, and then into much louder, punched sounds and bitten off moans. Between his milky thighs, the boy’s own cock bobbed in time with Derek’s thrusting. He had seemingly forgotten all about his audience and clawed at the floor in a new kind of desperation.

Quiet bets began to be made among the executives in smug voices over which one would come first, the boy or the wolf. 

It became apparent when Derek was finally close to achieving his own end, as his movements turned shallow and even more rabbit quick, his hips almost a blur as they pounded against the boy. Fevered moans turned into sharp squealing cries as the boy raced towards his climax as well.

It was the boy who found his orgasm first, going silent as he shuddered and spilled his shameful load onto the floor. Derek followed mere moments after, dipping his head down to bury his nose into the boy’s neck again as his hips hunched forward in small spasms.

There were groans of dismay behind the glass window from those who had lost the bet, mixed with the triumphant jeers of the men who had just won money. There was a burst of energy and good cheer as the men roused themselves from their chairs, turning to congratulate their fellow spectators on an unexpectedly successful viewing party. One by one, they buttoned their pants back up, wiped their hands on napkins from the bar and straightened their suits jackets. 

As men began to file out of the room, there was a loud tapping on the glass window. The men still left in the room turned and peered towards the window to see what was happening.

One of their security team members was standing at the glass inside of the containment room, motioning behind him where Derek was still slumped over the boy. Now, however, there was a small red dart embedded into the wolf’s shoulder blade.

It was standard protocol to tranquilize Derek after a viewing party, as it was the only way to move him back into his cell. Currently though, there were two other security members crouching beside Derek and the boy, looking confused.

It was suddenly clear; they couldn’t move Derek back to his cell because Derek and the boy were _locked together_. The alpha had knotted inside of the boy and now they were stuck until the knot deflated on it’s own, and there was no telling how long that would take. 

The security member at the glass window shrugged in a ‘what should we do’ sort of way. The executives in the room exchanged glances. Devilish grins spread rapidly between them.

Now there was something else to bet on.

\---------------------------------

Among those privileged few at the top of their company, Derek was known jokingly as the _‘favorite employee’_. Now Derek had his own _‘favorite employee’_.

His name was Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> _Don't look at me_


End file.
